The Search For Rue
(Still, in editing for grammatical Errors and this may be the wrong spelling) Many years ago Grand Master Tobin Dreyfus of the Explorers guild stumbled upon a very secret compartment in the ancient archives inside he found a lot of dust and some very old written leather Scrolls gently wiping the dust off the sealm Tobin almost choked when he unveiled the seal of the Centennial's under centuries of dust stumbling into his house and settling down behind his old desk in the master study the aged Grand Master pulled out his magnifying glass and examined the seal it was authentic a find this ancient is unheard of it's time to call the old council once the council was assembled Tobin began to read from the scrolls I have found parts of the route that rue the last Centennial wandered before he left this world continuing to address the old council Grand Master Dreyfus told them it seems that this scroll was written by the hedvig Swanston a young lad at the time when he had stumbled upon a mighty creature in one of his hikes in those days as children will do from time to time head drag was known to get carried away with his imagination much the annoyance of his father the commander of the guard and travel who wanted his son to join him in the guard force hey dobut shout about hunterson get to the point you called us for a meeting in the middle of the damn night nine to travel to White Sands tomorrow we all know the founders story chuckling the Grand Master said oh I get carried away it's just been council my friends there is a map here at least most of one and I believe it could lead us to Roo oh I get carried away chuckle Grand Master Dreyfus of the Explorers guild it's just been and council there's a map here at least most of one and that I believe could lead us to rue the entire the council sat for moments completely quiet mouths agape looking at each other suddenly laughter burst out have you lost all your sense old man this is nonsense have you forgotten to take your herbs Tobin fairytales and rubbish Tobin his face turning all shades of red turned on his heels and slammed the door after him he left the Explorers guild never to return for the other members of the explorers guild to talk to a Grand Master like that they must have no respect for the office or the man Tobin was disgraced weeks past he moved back to his childhood home of travel bought the old merchant Manor west of Fenghuang fields and settled in to live out the last of his days although he realized that his adventure eating days were mostly behind him each the night before falling asleep the former Grand Master would sit and read the ancient scrolls the old the familiar feeling of the call to explore started rising up within his heart there was something that he must do before he also left this world he had to follow and head big steps and see for himself and so the tale of ruh started the next day Ranger Ben hunterson woke up early to get started on the rather long walk to White Sands he had a meeting with his fellow ranger and mentor Edwin Walsh Edwin had sent him an urgent summons to join him in his home in white sands, the message was stamped with a blue seal, this was ranger code for private in the highest of urgency Ben hurried down to the pantry to get provisions before fetching his horse bow and sword then arrived in white sands after two weeks on the road riding through the gate, he saw his old friend Ranger Walsh standing near the entrance to the explorers guild welcome Ben you must be hungry come sit down let's eat drink and talk like the old days all evening round and round of drinks at the bard and Pony have been tried directing the conversation to that summons but Edwin would have nothing to do with it he kept saying there would be time for that tomorrow that they should simply enjoy Themselves the next morning Ben awoke to a paper being pushed through his door it was Edwin's easily recognizable scribble asking Ben if he was through with his beauty nap and had time to join him for breakfast there was much to discuss I had found some things but I don't know what to make of it Edmund passes student the ancient scroll carefully unwrapping it Ben could see it was a map of some sort but the lines were indecipherable and what I can see it is a map but we would need the oil of knowledge to read it said, Edmund Ben cringe sighing and master Tilghman is the only one who knows how to find them the last orb he brought a scroll just like this to the council but we couldn't believe it to be true Edvin is this authentic the older man nodded I know it is where is the Grand Master, now we didn't believe him Edmund we thought he had finally lost his mind he left the Explorers guild resigned his Grand Mastership and moved to travel Ranger Walsh quietly nodded his head deciding on a course finish and drag his son, it's time we made a way to see a a certain form of Grandmaster Grand Master Tobin Dreyfus formerly of the Explorer killed was sitting in his a study looking at the scrolls he had found dead ends all of them he has searched all known maps to find the path that found her head big walked but it didn't make any sense Tobin made his way to the door it was night and one must be cautious opening the door after the Sun sets in this world peeking out the window Tobin saw the sheepish bowed head of Ranger Ben hunterson looking at the ground the the other was a man he had not laid eyes on in age the master ranger Edvin Walsh Tobin threw open the door smiling my friend the old Ranger extended his hand Tobin waved to the side and embraced him laughing it's been too long we were young last time we spoke the smile faded on his face as he turned to address the young man standing nearby and you what do you want ranger hunterson clearly embarrassed at the way the Rangers in the Explorers go treated the former Grand Master explained that Tobin's map might indeed be genuine they found a scroll in the Explorers guild in white sands on its own it didn't make sense but perhaps combined with Tobin's, it might just throw them founders path to rue the young man past Tobin the founders scroll oh ma it is this Tobin ran as fast as his legs could carry him up to his study slamming the scroll on the desk yes if it's it is the the second part if I would remember correctly this is the symbol of the orb of knowledge on the scroll master arrived and said do you still have it master Tobin oh that makes sense said Tobin through the orb the map would be possible to read but I'm sorry my friend, I think you made a journey here for nothing, the orb has been damaged there must be a way we must go to the prison city of Sandrasku's go their lives a man who might be the only one in Bastion who could repair it